Confessions In The Rain
by rainieForest
Summary: This has nothing to do with the anime but o well...Haruhi thoughts on her life...R&R PLZZZZ
1. Chapter 1

Confessions In The Rain

The rain splattered against my window as I watched. I always liked the rain. It calms my moods and the gray sky looks beautiful. On a raining day like this, everything is quiet and peaceful, just the way I like it. On occasion, when my parents argue like there's no tomorrow, I like to shut out everything and listen to music. Or sometimes I leave the house, just so I can't hear the yelling and screams of my mother. I know that my father hits my mother and vice versa, but I can't do anything about it. I don't know when they'll turn their anger on me but I know that it'll come. They'll start blaming things on me and hit me. Or if that doesn't happen, they'll have a divorce and I'll have to move in with my grandparents, no way am I going to live with either one of them.

I hear the door shut loudly. I know my father was home and that means trouble. Any minute now, their will be yelling. Deciding enough was enough, I ran down stairs to confront both of my parents. They already were at each others throats.

"Stop it!" I cried out, "Stop it! Stop arguing!"

They didn't hear me.

Fed up, I ran towards them and threw my mother's vase onto the floor. They both jumped at the unexpected noise and turned to see me in tears.

"Stop it," I sobbed, falling onto the floor, "Please. I don't want you two to fight anymore. Please."

"Haruhi," my mother said my name softly, as if she never saw me there before, "I'm sorry." She hugged me but I didn't feel comforted. Instead I got out of her embrace and got to me feet.

"I'm leaving to grandma," I said, "I can't stand the fights anymore. I won't be coming back until you two either divorce or get along again. I want us to be the happy family I remember before you two started arguing. Like the old times. This is goodbye."

I didn't wait for their reply but ran out the door, into the pouring rain I love so much. My grandparents live in another town but I didn't care, as long as I get away. I didn't want my parents to divorce but I now that there were too many regrets for them to ever get along again. I just hope that they stay together to work out their problems. I love my parents very much and I know that they still love each other. I don't want them to separate.

I took the train to my grandparents' house and stayed there for 2 days before my parents came to take me back. I know they were pretending to get along so I would go back home and so did my grandparents. I wouldn't listen to their talk and walked out the door.

I went to the park to think. No one was there so it was quiet. It was around 8:00 when I went back to the house. My parent weren't there. I was disappointed. My grandma told me that they had gone home earlier when they couldn't convince my grandparents to let them take me. I was both glad and disappointed at the same time, glad that I didn't have to go home and disappointed that my parents are still not getting along.

The next day was my 17th birthday. I didn't want to celebrate but my grandma insisted so we had a little party with friends and family. My parents didn't come. I guess they forgot.

I stayed with my grandparents for 3 months after I heard that my parents were seeing a counselor to fix their marriage. I was very happy that day. I finally went back home after 5 months of being away. But 1 month later, problems started again. My father lost his job and started drinking. I ran away again during another fight. But this time I didn't go to my grandparents. I stayed at a friend's house instead.

It was raining that day when I went to the mall with friends. We got in a car accident. Of course my parents blamed one another for the accident. They said they it was his or her fault that I ran away in the first place. My grandma was crying because I was in a coma for a week till I came to. My friends were alright too. I was glad but not glad to see my parents.

In the end, my parents got a divorce and I was adopted by my grandparents. I see my mother once in a while but my father had died from his drinking. I couldn't go and live with my mother because of the adoption but I was kind of glad that she was free from my father's grasp. She started to smile again and she seems happy after meeting this nice guy from her new workplace. I still stayed with my grandparents until I went to college. I don't like the rain anymore because every time it rains, I always remember my horrible past.

I'm 30 now, married to my high school sweetie, Suou Tamaki and with two 7 year old twins, Hatsuharu and Kiyoko. My grandparents died two years ago. I couldn't stop crying for a week. They were like my real parents. I still miss them.

My mother married the guy she met and now I have a little brother name Ryousake. He's so cute. He, Haru and Kiyoko get along very well, which I am very thankful for. I don't ever want to see so many violence any more. I've had enough and never want to experience again. I'm glad my life turned out for the better. I don't know what I would have turned out if I was to stay with my parents. I'm very grateful.

The End


	2. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
